


pretty as a picture

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Hanzo has never let himself be in this situation before: vulnerable, unable to move, at the mercy of someone else. But he trusts Jesse with his life.





	pretty as a picture

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon who left me a lovely prompt in my inbox.

"Now, you're sure you're okay with this?" Jesse asked.

Hanzo flexed his wrists, testing the bonds. They held tight; he could bend his elbows a little, but had no further movement available to him. "I am," he said firmly. 

Jesse looked at him appraisingly for a few seconds before nodding and shuffling down the bed to take hold of Hanzo's ankles. Hanzo took a deep breath; _this_ was testing his limits. Jesse's hands were gentle on his prosthetic limbs as he deftly tied each ankle to the foot of the bed, giving Hanzo enough slack to pulls his knees up a little, but no more.

"Well, damn," Jesse breathed when he was done. He was staring down at Hanzo, naked and spread out on the bed, his wrists tied with gold hair ribbons and his legs spread. Hanzo could already feel heat pooling in his belly and spreading out just from having Jesse's eyes on him like this. He was completely vulnerable, a situation Hanzo Shimada was definitely not accustomed to.

But this was Jesse. Jesse, who had his back whatever the situation. Jesse, in whose hands Hanzo would not hesitate to put his life. Not to mention his heart -- it had taken months for Hanzo to admit he was in love with the gunslinger, and now, several months after that, he was allowing Jesse to tie him up.

His breathing sounded loud and harsh in the quiet room, and Hanzo tried to relax, tried to moderate it. He locked eyes with Jesse, sitting on the edge of the bed and carefully stroking Hanzo's chest. It helped; he leaned into the touch and took a single deep breath, feeling his heartbeat slow a little from its frantic rate.

"We can stop anytime," Jesse said, his voice low and soothing as he dragged his hand up to Hanzo's face. He cupped Hanzo's cheek, his thumb stroking over his beard, and Hanzo shook his head slightly. 

"I will tell you if I need you to stop," he said softly. 

Jesse grinned widely and shuffled down the bed, making sure he rubbed as much of his own body against Hanzo's as he could. Hanzo let out a bitten-off groan when he felt Jesse's hard cock ever-so-briefly brush against his own, and then Jesse was kneeling between his spread legs, looking up at Hanzo in admiration.

"Goddamn, sugar, you're as pretty as a picture," he said in awe, his eyes running up and down Hanzo's body. Hanzo preened; shifting his arms to show off his biceps and pushing his hips up a little. His cock was almost completely hard, just from Jesse's frank appraisal of him, and he bit his lip to prevent a moan.

"Jesse--" he started.

"Can I--" Jesse interrupted, reaching up to the bedside table and grabbing his phone. "Can I take a picture?"

Hanzo inhaled sharply, his cock twitching and spilling out a single bead of precome. God, yes; he'd never been photographed in such a vulnerable and compromising position before, and he nodded silently, his lip still caught between his teeth. He turned his head to the side, burying his face in his upper arm as he heard the distinctive _click_ of Jesse's camera phone. More than once; Jesse seemed to be taking photos from as many angles as he could get in his current position, and Hanzo blushed a bright, fierce red.

"You will show me those later," he said in a quiet growl.

"Goddamn right I will," Jesse replied, his voice breathy with arousal. Hanzo looked down at him again and saw he'd taken his cock in hand, stroking it firmly but slowly. "God _damn_ ," he said again as he let himself go only to take Hanzo's cock in a steady grip, stroking it up and down but once as he angled the camera down with his metal hand and took another photo.

Hanzo was unable to stifle the moan that time; he shifted his hips, feeling his cockhead smear precome all over his belly and _panting_ as Jesse let him go and started stroking himself again. "What -- what are you going to do?" he asked, his voice embarrassingly high. He couldn't help the somewhat frantic movements of his arms and legs as he tested the bonds again and again, coming up short every time and feeling a delicious frisson of lust pierce him each time his limbs pulled the bonds taut.

"Well," Jesse drawled, still stroking himself as he put his phone down. "First I think I'm gonna jerk off on you. Just -- let you watch, hmm?"

Hanzo tried and failed to modulate his breathing. Sweat had beaded on his brow, and he shifted his legs again. "And then?"

Jesse hummed, considering. His gaze didn't seem to know where to look; his eyes darted over Hanzo's face before dragging down his body and settling on his cock, then flickered back to lock eyes with Hanzo again. "Then I think I'll ride ya," he said in a conversational tone. "Get you all wet and slick with my come, then ride ya until you're screamin' my name."

"Jesse," Hanzo moaned, his eyes fixed on Jesse's hand stroking his cock. His gunslinger was panting now, beads of sweat rolling down his temples as he tugged at himself, his cockhead slick and leaking copious dribbles of precome. As it dripped down his hand, Jesse leaned over a little and let it fall onto Hanzo's cock, the liquid joining the small puddle already forming on Hanzo's stomach.

" _Fuck_ ," Jesse cursed softly, and let his slick cockhead drag up Hanzo's length. Hanzo let out a muffled cry, his hips jerking as he desperately tried to get a little bit more contact. He was writhing in his bonds continuously by this stage, unable to keep still, loving the intensity of his situation. His eyes raked over Jesse's body, unable to focus as Jesse's moans started to reach fever pitch.

"Come on me," he murmured, "I want to feel it."

"Christ, darlin," Jesse forced out, his hand moving so fast it was almost a blur. He reached between his legs with his metal hand, fondling his balls, and Hanzo licked his lips. He wanted to taste, to touch -- if only he wasn't tied down, he'd be on his knees leaning in to swipe his tongue across the head of Jesse's cock. He'd be swallowing him down, hearing his cries and feeling the tight grip of Jesse's hand in his hair as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Jesse into his throat. He would --

Jesse let out a long, heartfelt groan, and Hanzo looked down at him in time to see him come, thick white spurting out of his cock and landing in stripes all over Hanzo's torso. Some even got as far as his face, and he heard Jesse grunt in approval when he licked his lips, tasting salty, bitter come.

"God -- goddamn," Jesse panted, his movements slowing down as he wrung out the last few dribbles of come. They dripped down onto Hanzo's cock, the warm droplets fueling his desire even further.

Jesse didn't move for a few seconds beyond the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath. Hanzo, on the other hand, still couldn't stop moving. He was desperate to have a hand on his cock, desperate for any form of touch. 

"Just gotta--" Jesse said, wiping his hand on Hanzo's thigh and reaching down to pick up his phone. "Just gotta memoralise this, sugar." He started snapping more photos of Hanzo, at one point clearly zooming in on his cock, sitting in a pool of precome and covered in droplets of Jesse's release. Then he straddled Hanzo's hips -- Hanzo couldn't help bucking up against him, rubbing his cock against Jesse's taint and balls -- and grinned at Hanzo.

"Gimme a smile, darlin," he said, winking, and Hanzo smiled up at him, fully aware that there was a large stripe of come decorating his cheek. He poked his tongue out to lick it, and Jesse chuckled, taking another photo. "And now--"

"You promised," Hanzo forced out, and Jesse nodded.

"That I did, sweetpea." He shuffled down again, settling himself over Hanzo's hips, and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Hanzo's lips.

"Jesse," Hanzo growled warningly, and Jesse laughed before giving him a proper kiss. Hanzo closed his eyes and hummed into Jesse's mouth as their tongues twined slowly together, tasting and stroking. He barely noticed when Jesse reached out to get something from the bedside table, only figuring out what was going on when he felt Jesse's hand between them.

"Still comfortable, Han?" Jesse asked as their lips parted. He sat back and Hanzo could now see where that hand had been going -- Jesse was carefully sliding slick fingers into himself, preparing himself for Hanzo's cock. There was nothing Hanzo could do but watch, gaze fixed firmly on where Jesse's fingers were, feeling the heat of desire fill his belly once again at the thought of Jesse sliding down over his cock.

He didn't have to imagine it for long -- Jesse lifted himself up and, with his flesh hand between them holding Hanzo's cock steady, slowly let himself sink down until Hanzo was buried to the hilt inside him. They let out simultaneous groans of pleasure and Hanzo, having long forgotten his trepidation at being tied down in such a way, let his head fall back onto the pillow as his cock was enveloped in the tight, wet heat of Jesse's body.

"Move," he grunted, unable to get enough leverage to shift his hips and fuck Jesse the way he wanted to. Here was another way Jesse had full control over the situation: Hanzo could do nothing but lie there and take it, giving Jesse full responsibility for his pleasure. The thought should have irritated him, made him want to tear the ribbons from his wrists and roll Jesse onto his back to fuck him the way he wanted, but instead he took a deep breath and leaned into his vulnerability.

"That's it," Jesse crooned softly, his hands sliding up Hanzo's torso and across his biceps. They eventually settled on top of Hanzo's hands, and Hanzo instinctively held Jesse's hands tight as his lover finally started to move.

"Jesse!" Hanzo gasped as Jesse rolled his hips in such a way that made Hanzo see stars.

"Ya like that, hmm?" Jesse murmured. "Maybe next time I'll blindfold ya… even a gag. Whaddaya think of that?" He punctuated his question with a clench of his ass, tightening deliciously around Hanzo's dick.

Hanzo's mouth fell open as he gasped for breath, Jesse's words branding them with their heat. A blindfold? A _gag_? Hanzo could never stand for --

The mental image of him writhing on the bed like this, a black cloth covering his eyes, a ball gag in his mouth, filled his mind. Jesse chuckled softly and slid his hands up to Hanzo's nipples, pinching them gently and rolling them between a thumb and finger. "Maybe even a little nipple clamp… you'd be completely at my mercy, love."

Hanzo gritted his teeth, his hips jerking as much as they could from his prone position. His legs kicked out, thumping on the bed as he tried in vain to give as good as he was getting. It was no use; Jesse was in complete control, and he rode Hanzo harder, faster, until Hanzo was coming with a loud yell. His moans echoed off the walls of their quarters as he filled Jesse with his come, gasping for air as Jesse kept riding him without stopping. 

"Please," he whimpered, before noticing Jesse had a hand on himself again, tugging at his cock until he pushed out another orgasm, his cock twitching and spurting out a tiny dribble of come.

They stayed like that for almost a minute, gazing at each other as they caught their breath. Eventually Jesse moved, groaning as he slid off Hanzo's dick and pushed himself up to his knees. He leaned back to untie Hanzo's legs before doing the same with his wrists, and as soon as he was free, Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse and rolled them so he was on top.

"Good?" Jesse asked, his hair a tangled, sweaty mess on the pillow and his cheeks flushed. 

"The best," Hanzo murmured, leaning in to kiss him. They spent several languid moments like this, sharing each other's breath and warmth, before Jesse's comm started pinging.

"God, that better not be Winston," Jesse groaned, reaching out to grab the device. He took one look at it and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Hanzo asked. "Is there trouble? Do we need to--"

"Nah, 's nothing," Jesse said unconvincingly. "But uh, that ball gag idea might be worth a try next time."

It was a good thing Hanzo was still too blissed out to care, and he let his face fall into Jesse's shoulder as they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
